The Great Simpsina
The family go to a peach farm and Bart and Lisa meet a young folk singer singing about all the peaches of the year. Bart gets angry but Lisa doesn't, but soon does after he sings about the fifth peach and remarks the song is never ending. Homer asks Marge how much they are getting paid to pick the peaches, but Marge says they pay them for every peach they take home, much to Homers dismay. Soon Marge goes crazy with peaches, cooking up a number of peach related foods. Homer, Bart and Lisa get tired with peaches so come up with a plan to get rid of them at dinnertime. Homer tells marge he's taking her to a spa. While their there the plan starts and Bart, Lisa and Maggie go out the house to give the peaches to other people. Bart gives his to the bullies so they can throw them at people at a celebration, but instead they throw Bart and drive away on the carts carrying the peaches through the pavement, while Lisa finds herself in a dark scary place of springfield starting to look like sesame street. She hears a rustle in a bin and thinks its oscar but a racoon comes out and chases her. Lisa goes in a haunted house and looks around it, then she hears a knock on the door and hides. An old man comes inside and hears Lisa talking crazy. He finds her in a place she didn't hide in. He asks her who she is, but lisa says that she came here by accident. She then asks him how she got from one place to another. The old man says that the house is a house of magic and introduces himself as The Great Raymondo, an old magician. He shows Lisa all about his old tricks and facts like his identical twin, and that he didn't have a child and his great secret milk can escape. He starts Lisa of with a card trick. At home Lisa shows it to her family. Bart is angry and says Lisa can't be a magician because he got a Krusty magic kit for Chrismas 2 years ago. Lisa tells him he didn't even open it because he can't take the plastic paper off. Lisa makes him choke out kid scissors, adult scissors and hedge clippers. Homer shakes Bart upside down to see what else he's been hiding in his mouth thinking he has treasure in it. Soon Lisa becomes a great magician to her school and a great apprentice to Raymondo. Then Lisa finds Raymondo sad about a new magician called Craig Demon. Later Lisa finds Raymondos milk can escape. Raymondo finds her and trusts her to keep the secret at school. She shows the trick to everyone and meets a boy who is curious of how it happens. Lisa explains how its done. After that the boy says he tricked her and goes to his dads car who appears to be Craig Demon telling him he now knows the trick. Lisa is shocked. Raymondo forces her to go away but Homer gets revenge with Raymondo after he sees how upset she is, but Raymondo traps homer who explains to him he should act his age. Raymondo apologizes to Lisa and tells her they can still save the trick. That night during the trick Craig gets trapped in the can. Raymondo refuses to save him as magicians hate to be rescued and goes in the little magicians room full of dwarf magicians. Lisa tries to save him but Penn, Teller, Ricky Ray and David Copperfield appear saying they trapped him in as revenge for him stealing their tricks too, but Lisa says he doesn't deserve to die. Then Raymondos twin appears. The four are about to kill him but he says he's just an old man, but saves the day with a trick that tops all of theirs, cutting the line keeping the scaffolding above them from falling and killing them. Raymondos twin then saves Craig and he tells his son their going back to canada. Soon Lisa performs another show with only a jealous Bart not watching while plays a video game saying to his parents:"Tell me when she falls." lisa magically turns Barts head into Milhouses head, who says "Aracamilhouse". Raymondo goes of stage breathing ether which makes his dream of his wife. He then stops breathing making her vanish but has some more making her come back and the two dance. In the credits the young folk singer continues singing starting with the fourth to the tenth. When he's about to sing the eleventh the Gracie Films woman shushes him, so the young folk singer says shush yourself. Category:Episodes Category:The Simpsons Episodes